Mobile and sectional homes are generally constructed remotely from the location where the home will be used. Once a home is constructed it is moved to its final location. Additionally, mobile and sectional homes may be moved multiple times during the life of the home. Accordingly, the homes are constructed with a frame structure that rests upon two or more steel I-beams that run the length of the home. The I-beams facilitate the movement of the home from one location to another. Wheels may be permanently attached to the I-beams providing the home with a mode of movement. Conversely, some mobile and sectional homes do not have wheels attached to the I-beams and must be loaded on a trailer that attaches to the I-beams and includes wheels to support the movement of the home.
Moving and relocating mobile and sectional homes is difficult. The long length of the home makes maneuvering around obstacles and performing sharp radius turns arduous. Current methods of performing sharp radius turns are laborious and include multiple realignment of the home or trailer by the transporting vehicle or winching the rear of the home or trailer across multiple sheets of soaped plywood. Once the home is relocated to the new site, the home is positioned into its assigned spot. Positioning the home into the correct location is also arduous due to its size and difficulty in controlling the rear of the home or trailer. Additionally, during the transportation of the home, the weight of the home may cause one or more tires to blow. Changing blown tires on the mobile home or trailer on a roadway can be dangerous and difficult due to the size of the home or trailer. Multiple jacks and blocks are often required to facilitate the changing of tires.
Similar difficulties are experienced when relocating a mobile or sectional home from one location to another. These difficulties are experienced in maneuvering and preparing the home for transportation, maneuvering the home during transportation, and repositioning the home at the new location. Accordingly, an apparatus to improve the maneuverability of a mobile or sectional home during loading, unloading, and transportation is desired.